


Fuyuhiko's Crackhead Math Class

by enby_buddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Background Soda Kazuichi, Chaos, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fights, Friendship, Hiyoko is a little shit, I love her anyway, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko-centric, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Serious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rantaro is a God Send, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Teacher Harukawa Maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_buddy/pseuds/enby_buddy
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu didn't care much about math class. At least he wouldn't care if it wasn't the cause of most of the chaos in his life.Follow Fuyuhiko and the rest of his math class as they suffer through high school and their relationships with each other.From fighting in parking lots to tutoring, math class is an endless source of drama.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome to Math Class

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not serious in the least. But I had fun writing it and hopefully you'll have fun reading it.
> 
> Maybe a little OOC, I apologize.

Math Class. If it wasn’t for Peko I don’t think I’d give a shit. The fact that I can’t stand to talk to a single person in this damn room for more than a minute is probably the main reason. And the fact that if I don’t get good grades I’ll hafta stay after class with Harukawa-sensei. The one, unspoken truth of our school, Hope’s Peak, was staying after class with Harukawa-sensei was a death sentence. I’d gained a reputation for being the one to show the truths to be nothing but myths, that one included. She’d only threatened me with a knife to my throat, nothing that fancy.

It’s a hot Thursday in August as I lean back in my chair, propping up my legs on my desk. I can feel Ishimaru’s intense glare in my direction, but he doesn’t speak up. He was always a goody-two-shoes, as soon as class began he didn’t speak unless called on. I never understood why he cared, after all, Harukawa-sensei didn’t, so why should he?

Bored, I turn my head to the right only to be met with Byakuya Togami’s usual smirk. The expression only seemed to grow wider when he noticed me staring. Oh, fuck off. The asshole turned away as if satisfied with something, though I couldn’t figure out what for the life of me. Peko looked back with a questioning expression, which was normal seeing as half the class did shit like this 24/7. I shrugged as a response, only to be greeted by a glare from Byakuya.

Done with the rich bitch, I turned to my left to see the usual dead inside look of our resident emo, Shuichi Saihara. He was in all black, which was a mood, to be honest, and was clutching his hat to his chest. He wore it whenever he got the chance, but despite not seeming like one for rules, Harukawa-sensei constantly got on his case about it. He glanced at me for a moment, the bags under his eyes standing out against his pale white skin. He looked like a vampire, it was weird.

“Hey, baby-face!” I feel a finger jab painfully into my back. Fuck. I turn around to see the face of Hiyoko Saionji, probably one of my least favorite people in this entire school. She gave me a cruel smile, leaning forward to prop her elbows on her desk, banana-like pigtails bouncing. “Hey, what’s the answer to question three?” I gave her a deadpan stare. Yeah, like I was gonna help her with anything.

“You think I’m actually gonna tell you anything you little bitch? I ain’t telling you shit, so fuck off.” I turned away only to feel a hand grab the back of my head, somehow managing to dig into my short hair. Damnit. I felt Hiyoko tug at my hair, trying to turn my head around. “Fuck off!” I grabbed her wrist, twisting her hand, freeing myself. She yelped, pulling her hand away.

“You nasty pig-shit!” The commotion caused me to feel a deadly and cold gaze burn into the back of my skull. Oh, fuck. I slowly turned to see the eyes of the entire class on the two of us. Peko gives me an apologetic expression, she usually felt bad when this sorta stuff happened despite it never being her fault. Ishimaru glared at me, though I was guessing he was celebrating on the inside.

“What is going on back there…?” Harukawa-sensei’s words were cold as she placed down the pen she was holding. I rocked my chair back onto all four legs, turning to face full front. She glanced between the two of us as if contemplating what to do. She finally stopped, her gaze trained on Hiyoko. “I’ll see you after class Siaonji.” A ripple of chatter swept through the room as Hiyoko let out a strangled noise and put her head down.

Class returned to normal and I glanced across the room to see Nagito and Hajime in some sort of intense staring battle. It was pretty normal for them to be honest. Peko had told me they were dating, though sometimes it was hard to believe, seeing how I was pretty sure Nagito had stalked Hajime for over a month…

As class let out, I could practically feel the anger radiating from Hiyoko as she sat at her desk, as I passed her by she grabbed my wrist for a moment. “Listen up you ugly little baby, you better prepare to get a knife in the side for this, watch your back.” She growled, letting me go. Honestly, she was probably telling the truth.

I met up with Peko outside the room, and she glanced back into the class for a moment. “What did Hiyoko say?” I relayed the threat and she grew serious. “Knowing her, she probably will, you should be careful.” I waved off the concern only to hear the laid-back voice of Rantaro Amami.

“Hey there Fuyuhiko, Peko.” He smiled casually at the two of us, chill as ever. “So I was wondering when you wanna schedule our next session. I’m free Thursdays and Fridays.” I glanced over at Peko. The two of us usually hung out on Friday’s, so Thursday would have to do. “And if you can’t then, I can try to free up time.” Yeah right, like I’ma let this guy give up more of his time just to tutor me.

“Thursday is good for me, thanks Amami.” He gave me a smile. Smart, hot and popular, like damn man, save some for the rest of us. I wasn’t jealous though, he was my math tutor, after all, so I was lucky more than anything. I then glanced around. “Wait a minute, have either of you seen Miu?” The fact that the local thot wasn’t around seemed to hit us all of a sudden as we glance around.

Peko sighed, crossing her arms. “Knowing her, whatever she’s doing probably isn’t PG…” Me and Amami share a look. About two weeks ago we’d found her alone, half-dressed in the storage closet. We never discovered who’d been in there with her, and honestly, neither of us wanted to know. I didn’t care much about what Miu did unless it was stealing my snacks as she’d done a while back.

Rantaro sighs, resting his hands on his hips. “Well, I haven’t seen her all day, which isn’t really unusual for her...but I may call her nonetheless…” I’ll admit, Rantaro’s words caught me a bit off guard. I hadn’t expected anyone in our class to actually have Miu’s number, though if anyone did, I suppose Rantaro did make the most sense.

“Alright, well see you tomorrow…” Besides Peko, Rantaro was the only person in class I considered myself...friendly with. Hajime and Shuichi were both tolerable though. With that, Peko and I headed out the back door to Peko’s car…


	2. Denny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not how Fuyuhiko expected his Thursday evening to go.

It was a few hours later, at 8 o’clock in an abandoned parking lot. How we ended up there was...well it was a long story. Peko exited the car, checking around for a moment before pulling out her phone. “So you’re saying that we’re at the wrong place?” I shrugged. I’d received a text from Hajime asking me to meet him in the parking lot late at night, which was very sus. So I had ended up bringing both Peko and the car as backup.

“No, this is the right place, I just didn’t tell you why we’re here…” Peko turned to me, a concerned expression on her face. After all...the car was broken down and it was late. I hated how much I seemed to be worrying her. “Listen, I got a text from Hajime, it was suspicious...but I had to see what’s-” I was cut off by the sounds of wood against the damp pavement of the lot. We turned.

Hiyoko Saionji stood across from us in the parking lot, gripping something tight in her hand. “What the hell! You brought that old glasses weirdo along!” Of course...I wasn’t sure if she’d stolen Hajime’s phone or what, but she’d somehow managed to contact me. I’ll admit...I wasn’t half surprised.

“What the actual fuck! Did you invite me out here to kill me or some shit?!” She stuck her tongue out at me, a childish action, even for someone like her.

“You got me in trouble baby face! It was all your goddamn fault so I was gonna make you pay you pig shit!” She charged, which, with her short stature, (yes I know I’m short too, but she’s shorter so shut up), looked both terrifying and absolutely ridiculous. Peko, always the godsend, steps in front of me, raising her hands, ready to square up.

I glanced around, hoping and praying I would find some way out of this bizarre situation. The car had broken down, so driving away was a no. I checked my phone, only to see I was near out of battery, so if I was going to call for help I’d need to be quick about it. We were in the parking lot of a Denny’s, which was open 24/7 so maybe…

“Gah!” I was snapped out of my trance to see that Hiyoko Saionji, the gremlin-like little girl, had somehow managed to down Peko, fucking, Pekoyama. She was now letting loose with fists and...holy shit was that a knife?! Before I could make another move, banana hair was thrown off, Peko having used her superior strength, and height, to overpower Hiyoko. She skids across the ground and for a moment I almost feel bad, her knees getting torn up by the uneven pavement. The keyword being almost. Peko jogs back to my side, nursing a nasty looking black eye as she gives a nod towards the Denny’s. “She had a knife...we might not wanna stay out here with her much longer…”

We take off towards the Denny's without even bothering to lock the car, which was a horrible idea now that I think about it or check to see what happened to Hiyoko. Our primary objective was simple: don;t get stabbed by the small angry blonde. Which, if I had been the one with the knife, could have applied to me.

None of the employees seemed all that surprised as the two of us charged in, somehow exhausted despite having only had to cross the parking lot. Peko dragged me towards a booth, trying to ignore a few stares from some of the other late-night patrons. We duck down into the booth as I glance around the end to peer out the window. I couldn’t see Hiyoko, which honestly didn’t bode well. A few employees, who hadn’t been giving us much attention earlier, now seemed a little annoyed as we hadn’t ordered. “Fuck, Peko do ya got any money on ya? We might wanna get something to avoid these death stares…” She gave me one of her rare smiles, pulling a wallet from her pocket. I could have cried with relief. “Thanks...by the way, ya got your phone with ya?”

“Yes...but I didn’t get a chance to charge it earlier, so it’s nearly out of battery.” She stands, flipping through her wallet. “Anything in particular you want?” I shook my head. I’d never been to a Denny’s before and I wasn’t even in the mood to eat something. She nods. “And should we call something in particular? I think that the car should be an easy fix...but I know nothing about mechanics…” She walks off, towards the counter. Mechanics... 

I grab my phone, glowering at the 2% of the battery bar as I scroll through my contacts till I find who I’m looking for. The phone rings a few times before I’m met with Kazuichi’s voice mail. Dammit. I hadn’t expected him to respond but it was still absolutely infuriating. After the beep, I leave a quick voice mail. “At the Denny’s. Get your ass over here as soon as possible, Peko’s car broke down and I don’t feel like paying for repairs.” I hang up right as my phone powers off. Well fuck. Kazuichi wasn’t the most reliable guy, having left the majority of our English project to me and Peko, but he wasn’t half bad. As long as he received the voice mail, he’d probably, hopefully, come to help us. 

I glanced back over at Peko, who was coming back with a tired look. It was dark out and pretty late so I wasn’t surprised. She collapses across from me, resting her forehead on her table. “Anyone pick up…?” I shake my head and she groans, fumbling in her pocket, tossing me her phone in its plain black case. I open it, smiling as her lock screen is revealed. It’s us in front of the school on our first day, Peko smiling brightly, which I’ll admit, warmed my heart. She should smile more often.

I know her password, both of us were pretty open about sharing our phones, and since neither of us had anything to hide from the other. Her home screen is nearly as heartwarming, which I hate to admit, I’m a real tough guy after all, but still, how could I not smile at our baby photos. Her phone’s only at 5%, so I don’t have too much time to do anything. She has a few unread texts, though I wouldn’t read them unless they were important to our current situation. I may be a dick at times, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna snoop around my best friend’s phone.

She’s got an unread text from Ishimaru, which catches my eye.

Ishimaru: Hello Peko! I was wondering if you and Fuyuhiko got home safe. Hajime mentioned that Hiyoko may have tried to do something to the two of you. As your classmate, it is my job to make sure the two of you are safe. I have already contacted Hiyoko, so I hope the two of you are alright!

He may have a stick up his ass, but Kiyotaka Ishimaru isn’t a bad guy. I decide, despite not wanting to talk to him, he’s our best bet for getting any help before Kazuichi responds.

Peko: hey Ishimaru   
Fuyuhiko here  
stuck in a denny’s after Hiyoko tried to fight us  
car broke down

I wait for a moment as Peko raises her head. “Hey Peko, ya got Kazuichi’s number?” She shakes her head, yawning.

“I thought you had it?”

“Yeah, on my phone.” Peko gives me a disappointed look. “Yeah, yeah I know I shoulda actually memorized it just in case, but I didn’t expect ta ever need to know it off the top of my head…” I lean back against the booth as silence descends over us. Peko yanks her phone back, glancing over her texts before shoving it in her pocket. 

The food finally arrives, along with an ice pack. An employee pauses a moment, giving us a worried look. “I just wanted to ask, are you two alright? You both seemed pretty scared when you ran in here...and you” he gestures at Peko, “have a black eye…” The two of us share a slightly worried look.

“Just got into a little scuffle, it’s nothing all that bad. Plus our car broke down so we’re stuck here.” The employee only looked more worried and Peko spoke. “But it’s alright, our friend should be coming to help us soon, but we’ll probably be here a while if you don’t mind.” The guy just nodded as he walked away. Peko glances back at me as we stare at our food.

“Pancakes Peko? Seriously?” 

“Well you didn’t say you wanted anything in particular, and pancakes were the first thing I saw. Now come on, eat up, we may be here a while.” I scoff, but grab a fork, digging in and ripping off a piece of pancake forcefully. I shove it in my mouth. It’s too sweet and I almost want to cough it up. I like sweet things just fine, but this is almost sickening. Plus it’s weirdly fluffy. I wasn’t a fan. Peko cuts a piece as well but seems to handle it better than I can. In her other hand, she lifts the ice pack to her eye. “Owww….”

“How’s your eye doing? Seems like she packed a pretty good punch despite her size.”

“Who are you to mention size?” She smirks and I kick her under the table. “Sorry, sorry. And my eye is doing alright, stings a little bit but I’ll be fine.” We sit in silence for a moment as we finish the pancakes. The other few patrons are leaving now, and it’s just us, some old guy, and the employees now.

“Fuyuhiko!” I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief as Kazuichi Soda stumbles into the Denny’s. He looks like hell though, his shockingly pink hair mussed as though he just woke up, which might make sense as it’s about 10:30 now. He also looks sick to his stomach, and when I glance out the window I notice a bike. Despite his motion sickness, he’d biked over here to help us. That...actually made me kind of happy. He stumbles over to us and that’s when I notice he’s in sweatpants and a tank top. So, he’d literally just gotten my voicemail, rolled out of bed, and came to rescue us.

“Kazuichi, hey.” He stops in front of our table, clutching his chest. “Do ya...do ya wanna head to the bathroom…?” He nods, turning, and rushes off quickly. Peko raises an eyebrow. She must be surprised he came at all. “Look, he might not be the most reliable guy when it comes to school work, but he ain’t a bad guy.” 

A few minutes later he returns, still a little green, but hey, at least he doesn’t look like he wants to pass out anymore. “Okay, so I’m guessing the car outside is yours, do you know what happened or…?” Peko shakes her head as she stands and we begin to head for the exit. “Gotcha...why were you guys out here anyway?”

“That little shit Hiyoko Saionji.” I grit my teeth, which kinda hurts. She lured us out here, she was even fucking armed! Like what the hell?!” Kazuichi pushes the door open, rubbing his arms as he’s hit with the night air.

“Shoulda brought a sweater…”

“Yeah, you should’ve, now take a look out of the car, I wanna get outta here.” He nods, heading around front to open the hood. Peko pulls open the passenger side door, gesturing for me to enter. She did this kinda thing a lot, and it had started to make me kinda uncomfy. Like hey, you’re my friend, not my servant.

Peko’s car was always so clean that it was surprising. I leaned around the back, rummaging around until I found what I was looking for. Peko always carried extra stuff in her car, being the absolute goddess that she is. I pulled out her emergency bag, as we’d nicknamed it, grabbing out a sweater. Peko glances over at me from outside the door. I hand it to her and she knocks over on the side of the car.

“Hey, Kazuichi!” He peers up from behind the car hood as Peko tosses him the sweater. He gives it a confused look before flashing me a smile.

“Thanks!” He pulls the sweater on before getting back to work on the car. “So, I was wondering...I’m not a big fan of biking so...do you mind giving me a ride home?” Peko looks over at me as if asking for my permission. She needed to stop doing that, like geez, it’s your car Peko, you can make the choice.

“Of course...but I’m afraid I don’t have a bike rack for your bike.” Kazuichi appears again, closing up the car hood.

“It’s okay, I brought a bike lock so I can have someone pick it up tomorrow. Anyways, it should be working just fine now.” He walks around to where Peko is standing. “So...should I just hop in back?” She nods, pulling open the back door. He climbs in as she heads around the other side, getting in the driver’s seat.

The drive to Kazuichi’s place isn’t that long. I’d completely forgotten that we’d have to drive him home, and it was just another annoyance, but oh well it was the least we could do after he saved our asses from an overnight either in the car or in the Denny’s. He removes the jacket as he exits, but as he hands it to me I press it back towards him. Honestly, neither I nor Peko needed it, plus if he ever needs a jacket he’ll have one on hand. He looked surprised, but gave a thankful smile and jogs into the house.


End file.
